This invention relates generally to a method of holding a camshaft during manufacturing and more particularly to a method of camshaft orientation during installation.
In order to ease the assembly of a camshaft into an engine, an orientation feature typically exists on the camshaft. The orientation feature provides a reference datum to assure proper orientation of the camshaft and cams with the engine timing features.
In one prior art camshaft, wrench flats were machined or cast onto an end of the camshaft. The wrench flats provided an orientation feature and a surface to clamp the camshaft during the tightening of a sprocket, spacer, and bolt being attached to the camshaft. These wrench flats require additional machining or forming and add parasitic weight to the camshaft.
In another camshaft, a "double D" shaped end plug was inserted into an end of the camshaft. The "double D" of the end plug provides the necessary orientation feature. The "double D" end plug also adds parasitic weight to the camshaft and requires an additional assembly step to insert the end plug and attach it to the camshaft.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present methods of camshaft installation. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.